pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Szymon Petrikov
Lodowy Król '''to władca Lodowego Królestwa uzbrojony w magiczną koronę i lodowe serce. Ma tylko jeden cel - zdobyć żonę wszelkimi środkami. Mimo że jest wrogiem Finna i Jake’a często jest też wobec nich przyjacielski. W kilku odcinkach współpracował z Finnem i Jakiem. Kiedyś był normalnym, oliwkowoskórym, ciemnowłosym człowiekiem noszącym okulary. Nazywał się Szymon Petrikov i uczył się na specjalistę od starożytnych artefaktów. Wygląd Ma niebieskie ciało i długi spiczasty nos. Jest chudy. Na głowie nosi złotą, dużą koronę wysadzaną trzema czerwonymi brylantami. Posiada długą, białą brodę. Nosi na sobie niebieską szatę. Z pod korony widać białe włosy. Jeszcze przed "WWG" był człowiekiem o brązowych włosach. Relacje *Finn i Jake' Mimo tego, że Finn i Jake często niszczyli jego plany porwania królewny lub wyzwalali je z jego rąk to bardzo ich lubi. Czasem widać go nawet z wisiorkiem, który ma w środku zdjęcie Finna i Jake'a. Ciągle próbuje się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, lecz niespecjalnie mu to wychodzi. *'Gienio' Gienio wydaje się być ulubieńcem Lodowego Króla. Wie o nim bardzo dużo, zawsze przebywa razem z nim w zamku oraz traktuje go lepiej niż inne pingwiny, chociaż zdarzy mu się coś wyrządzić np. zostawić go na odpływającej krze. *'Królewna Balonowa' Jest to jego ulubiona królewna. *'Marcelina''' Jako Szymon Petrikov opiekował się nią po Wielkiej Wojnie Grzybów. Marcelina to zdarzenie pamięta doskonale, ale król w ogóle. Umiejętności thumb|leftPosiada bardzo dużo umiejętności. Najważniejsza to moc, która daje mu thumb|224px|Lodowy Król w odcinku "Finn the Human"korona. Dzięki niej potrafi zamrażać wszystko co zobaczy, bądź rzucać lodowymi błyskawicami. Potrafi również latać dzięki swojej brodzie, stanowiącej małe skrzydła. Umie też grać na wielu instrumentach, a najbardziej na perkusji i klawiaturze. W jednym z odcinków widać, że interesuje się sztuką ninja. Ma wiele broni stworzonych z lodu, którymi umie władać. Lodowy Król dawniej thumb|Szymon i Betty Dawniej był normalną osobą, nazywał się Szymon Petrikov. Posiadał średniej długości czarne włosy i okulary. Miał narzeczoną o imieniu Betty, którą nazywał swoją "królewną" i to dlatego teraz porywa królewny. Nie wiemy co stało się z jego narzeczoną. Jest ona podobna do Królewny Balonowej, obie są zamiłowane w nauce. Doktor Królewna też jest bardzo podobna do Betty. Jedna z teorii mówi, że Lodowy Król mógł pod wpływem mocy korony zamrozić Betty, inna mówi że w wyniku mutacji atomowej Betty zmieniła kolor skóry i zapomniała o Szymonie, zajęła się leczeniem pingwinów jako Doktor Królewna. Jeszcze jedna teoria mówi, że Betty mogła odizolować się od Lodowego Króla i trochę oszaleć z samotności, podczas możliwego eksperymentu np. z gumą zamieniła sie w słodyczankę znaną jako Kólewna Balonowa, ale nie pamięta Szymona. Stworzyła słodyczana albo zmutowała thumb|right|300px|Historia Szymona Petrikovaocalałych po wojnie mieszkańców jej dawnego domu. Są to jednak tylko domysły. Po zakupie korony w Północnej Skandynawii ciało Szymona zmieniło kolor na niebieski, a oczy i włosy na biały. Jego nos zrobił się długi i wraz z zębami spiczasty. Temperatura jego ciała spadła do nienaturalnej temperatury 30 stopni. Zaczęła mu rosnąć długa broda. Wokół jego domu nastała wieczna i mroźna zima. Pingwiny, które przeżyły wojnę, stały się jego podwładnymi. Przemiana w Lodowego Króla Pierwsza faza przemiany Włosy Simona zaczynają robić się jaśniejsze, i idą w górę. Na jego twarzy pojawiają się małe włoski. Druga faza przemiany Jego włosy są już całkowicie białe. Urosły mu też białe wąsiki. Trzecia faza przemiany Jego włosy są bardzo długie. Ma także brodę. Kolor jego włosów jest bielszy. Czwarta faza przemiany W tej fazie opiekował się Marceliną. Jego broda i włosy są lekko szarsze, co więcej gdy zakładał koronę, coraz bardziej przybierał wygląd jak w piątej fazie. Wtedy też zapominał kim jest Marcelina. Piąta faza przemiany W tej fazie zrzucił okulary. Jego broda i włosy spowrotem są białe. Potem całkowicie stracił zmysły. Z Marceliną W odcinku Simon and Marcy dowiadujemy się szczegułów o opiece Simona nad Marceliną. Kilkakrotnie nakładał Koronę, przez co częściowo stracił pamięć, ponieważ pod koniec odcinka nazwał Marcelinę Gunther (Gienio). Mimo jego starań dziewczynka zachorowała przez śnieg który tworzył nosząc Koronę. Za wszelką cenę chciał zdobyć dla niej rosół. Dbał także o jej dobre wychowanie. Kiedy chciał krzyczeć nawet "O Matko!" kazał jej zatykać uszy. Mimo to sam robił tak jak według niego się nie powinno. Np.: rozbijając okno krzesłem tłumaczył Marcelinie że "wandalizm jest zły". thumb|Lodowy Król przygnieciony Bombą Atomową z odc. Finn The Human Przebieranki thumb|100px|Fajny Król Lodowy Król często się przebierał. Raz przebrał się za fajnego króla goląc brodę w nadziei, że poślubi jakąś królewne. Był też przebrany za konia, ponieważ chciał szpiegować Finn'a i Jake'a. Ciekawostki *Nieświadomie poślubił Jake'a, jednak zostało to szybko unieważnione. *Posiada komputer, na którym gra w gry video i robi rysunki przedstawiające go z królewnami. *Potrafi zasnąć z otwartymi oczami. *Jest o 40 lat starszy od Marceliny. *W odcinku Wierność królowi dowiadujemy się, że chce rządzić światem. *W czasie Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów Lodowy Król jeszcze jako Szymon Petrikov othumb|Lodowy Król jako końpiekował się Marceliną, gdy była jeszcze małą dziewczynką. To on podarował jej ulthumb|153px|Lodowy Król jako Finnubionego misia. Marcelina pamięta te zdarzenia doskonale, lecz Lodowy Król o tym zapomniał. *Od odcinka Panna Jednorożek i Coś ma nowe serce, zrobione przez Królewnę Balonową z tkanek Ricardio, toffi i marakasów. *Jest wielbicielem ninja, ma w swoim domu tajny pokój z gadżetami ninja i książką lodżitsu.thumb|88px|Szymon Petrikov *Gdy ktoś do niego mówi Szymon on zazwyczaj odpowiada "Słu-cham?". *Mimo, że jego szata nadaje mu wygląd tęgiego mężczyzny w rzeczywistości jest on bardzo szczupły. *Jeden z brylantów w jego koronie chroni go przed Królem Złym i jego mocami kontroli umysłu. *Niekiedy ma przy sobie złoty medalik z zdjęciem Finna i Jake'a w środku. *Robi on czarno-białe zdjęcia różnym częścią ciała swoich pingwinów. *Trzyma w domu peruki Królewny Balonowej, Marceliny i kopie swojej brody. *Prowadził wideo pamiętnik. *Jest przekonany, że sam zrobił swoją koronę przy pomocy czarów które ukradł, lecz tak naprawdę kupił ją od marynarza za czasów, gdy nie był jeszcze Lodowym Królem. *W początkowych fazach przemiany Szymona Petrikova w Lodowego Króla, widać że przy silniejszych emocjach rozpętywał burze śnieżne(odcinek "Sekretne taśmy"). *Prawdopodobnie ma amnezję. *Kosmiczna Sowa uważa że jest socjopatą. *Jego największy sekretem jest to, że nosił kiedyś okulary. *Mówi o sobie, że jest "skomplikowany". *Widzi duchy które są w zaświatach. Tak właśnie zobaczył Finna w odcinku "Spacer w zaświatach". *Rzadko widuje się go bez korony. Bez niej jest bezsilny, to ona daje mu kontrolę nad thumb|208px|Tatuaż pingwina na tyłku Lodowego Królaróżnymi formami lodu i śniegu. Między innymi może dzięki niej rzucać lodowymi piorunami, tworzyć żyjące lodowe stwory, zamrażać swoich przeciwników i przywoływać zimową pogodę. *Uwielbia napełniać swoją wannę mlekiem i siedzieć w niej jakby był magicznym aniołem. *Lodowy Król ma wytatuowanego pingwina na pośladku. *Uważa że wymyślony przez Marcelinę Marshall Lee jest beznadziejny. To samo twierdzi o jej opowieści (Bad Little Boy). *Wierzy, że Fionna i Cake naprawdę istnieją. Ma nawet jaskinię wypełnioną książkami o nich i ich posążki. *Umie mówić po pingwiniemu. *Najprawdopodobniej zakochał się we Fionnie. *Kocha piosenki Marceliny. *Uwielbia się kąpać. *Jest o nim najwięcej ciekawostek ze wszystkich postaci. *Kiedy Cytryndor zapytał go jak smakuje odpowiedział że samotnie. *W odcinku Simon and Marcy miał 47 lat. *Według niego najlepszym lekarstwem na gorączkę jest rosół. *Miewa halucynacje. *W pewnym sensie jest świadomy posiadania "trudnej przeszłości", w odcinku "Pamiętam Cię" stwierdza, że taką posiada. *W odcinku "Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy", gdy zdjął koronę powiedział Dr. Królewnie, że jest wdowcem. Gdy ta jednak spytała go o przyczynę śmierci żony ponownie założył koronę i nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi.thumb|Król bez brody. *W odcinku "Pamiętam Cię" mówi że pracuje nad brzuszkiem. Od tego odcinka znacznie przytył i jest otyły. *W odcinku "Wierność królowi" po zgoleniu brody jego czaszka ma zupełnie inny kształt niż czaszka zwyczajnego Simona Petrikova. *Po zgoleniu brody Lodowy Król utracił moc latania. *Czasami śpi na dachu domu Finna i Jake'a. *W odcinku Ricardio - Człowiek Serce pocałował tyłek Jake'a. *W Mystery Dungeon, Cytryndor uderzył mieczem Lodowego Króla. Królowi nic się nie stało, ale do końca odcinka nie miał brody. *W tym samym odcinku nie pamiętał, że BRCR to jego syn. *Jego nazwisko może sugerować, że jest rosjaninem. *Wie o Finnie i Jake'u mnóstwo intymnych rzeczy, choć oni mu ich nie powiedzieli. *W odcinku Another Five Short Graybles miał pięć palców. *Prawdopodobnie grał na perkusji jeszcze jako Simon Petrikov, gdyż w odcinku Simon and Marcy, miał w plecaku pałeczki. thumb *W odcinku "Earth & Water" wprowadził się do Finna i Jake'a (nie widać go w kolejnych odcinkach). *Chwilowo jego Koronę ma teraz Gieniu. *Korona "obiecała" mu, że ocali go przed wojną. Była to prawda, lecz w skutek tej obietnicy, Szymon został obłąkany. thumb Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Ssaki Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka pilotażowego